This proposal requests funds for a gas-phase protein microsequencer and related accessory equipment. Five research groups will be major users of the requested instrumentation. The specific projects are: 1. Sertoli Cell Secreted Proteins 2. Analysis of Sensory Transducer Proteins 3. Assimilatory Enzymes 4. Characterization of the Active Site of Myosin 5. Surface Proteins of Trypanosoma Brucei and Anaplasma Marginale The microsequencer system will be housed in space assigned to the Biochemistry/Biophysics Program and will be operated by a Biochemistry faculty member assigned to this facility. The protein microsequencer will be the central instrument in a planned microchemical facility designed for the analysis and synthesis of proteins and genes. This facility is envisioned in the future to serve the entire Biomedical research community at Washington State University.